


Blame It on the Mistletoe

by spoffyumi



Series: Gimme Shelter one-shots [4]
Category: Captain America (Movies)
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Candy Canes, Christmas, Christmas Fluff, Christmas Smut, Fluff, Fluff and Smut, Light Bondage, M/M, Mistletoe, Rimming, Stucky - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-12
Updated: 2015-12-12
Packaged: 2018-05-06 06:37:47
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,156
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5406770
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/spoffyumi/pseuds/spoffyumi
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"If you come to this party, I'll do anything you want."</p><p>For a long moment Bucky didn't answer, but Steve could see the start of a little smile rounding Bucky's cheek.  "Anything?" Bucky asked.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Blame It on the Mistletoe

"We don't have to stay for very long," Steve pleaded.  Literally on his knees, with his chin resting on Bucky's knee – the afghan on Bucky's knee, because Bucky was curled up on the couch like he had been all day.  "Please?"

Bucky continued stroking Queenie's long fur.  Her purring sounded like the engine of an old car.  He sighed and looked out the window at the snow-blanketed ground outside.  "I don't know..."

"It's just a little Christmas party.  You know almost everyone who will be there."  Steve climbed up to the couch and inserted himself under the blanket.  There wasn't quite enough room between Bucky and the end of the couch.  Bucky gave a depressed little chuckle and inched over until Steve could sit.  Now Steve could put his arms all the way around Bucky and nuzzle his neck while he said, "Pleeease?"

This was his and Bucky's second Christmas together, and Steve had thought Bucky would be done with this holiday depression thing.  After all, it was last Christmas that Steve proposed to him.  They were newlyweds now.  What was there to be depressed about?

(He knew depression didn’t work like that, and Bucky had been through a lot.  But he had hoped Bucky wouldn’t slide into sadness like he had last year.)

Still, Bucky wouldn't answer.

Steve kissed Bucky's jaw and curled a bit of his loose hair around his finger.  "What can I do to convince you to come to this party with me?" he asked, tugging lightly on the hair.

"It's just going to be your friends?" Bucky asked.  "No one from work?"

"Bucky, they're your friends too!  It's Peggy and Angie throwing this party.  Come on.  Sam and Sharon will be there.  You know Sharon."  Sharon was the veterinarian down at the animal shelter where Bucky worked.

"I know," Bucky sighed. 

Steve reached under the blanket and gave Bucky's upper thigh a squeeze.  "If you come to this party, I'll do anything you want."

For a long moment Bucky didn't answer, but Steve could see the start of a little smile rounding Bucky's cheek.  "Anything?" Bucky asked, and there it was. 

Steve moved his hand a little higher and gave another squeeze.  "Anything," he promised.

"Well..."

"Just so long as you come to the party with me.  And kiss me whenever there's mistletoe."

Now Bucky laughed.  "Do people still do that?  Hang mistletoe?"

Steve shrugged.  "Maybe.  I guess I'm just hoping you and I can spend the whole party making out."

Bucky shifted his weight, set Queenie off to the side, then spread his legs a little.  Gave Steve a little smirk.  "We could make out now."

"We could."  The invitation was there, so Steve pulled Bucky's mouth to his, while sliding his hand between Bucky's legs and massaging him through the soft, threadbare jeans Bucky wore almost every day.  Bucky moaned into his mouth.  That was when Steve held his face a fraction of an inch away and stilled his hand.  "But it would be more fun to make out where everyone could see us and think about how gross we are."

Bucky bit his bottom lip; Steve still had a fair amount of pressure on the erection pressing into his palm.  "But I don't want people to think we're gross, Stevie." 

Now Steve couldn't keep the smirk from his face.  "They won't really think we're gross.  They'll think we're cute.  So adorably cute we'll make them want to throw up a little."

"Throw up?" Bucky looked doubtful.  But also amused.

"Just a little."

"Well, if it's only a little."

"Good!  Then it's settled.  Let's get dressed.  The party starts at seven."  Steve launched off the couch. 

"But, maybe..." Bucky gave Steve a look, then looked down at his tented pants.  "Before we go...?"

Steve backed out of the room.  "If you're good.  Come get dressed."

He heard Bucky's footsteps on the stairs just behind him.  "Can I pick out what I want you to wear?" Bucky asked.

Arching an eyebrow, Steve turned away from the closet.  "What exactly do you have in mind?"

"It's a Christmas party, right?"  Bucky headed over to Steve's top drawer and rummaged around.  "I want you to wear these." 

Between his fingers dangled a green thong, with a ribbon that tied in a bow right where Steve’s package would be.  Steve laughed.  The underwear had been a joke gift from the year before.  "You know these are going to be super uncomfortable, right?"

Bucky smiled sweetly, stepping right up to Steve and tilting his face up.  They only had a couple inches or so difference in height.  "Yup."

"You want me to be uncomfortable?"

Bucky shrugged.  "I'll be uncomfortable, so now you'll know how I feel."

"I don't know if this qualifies as being 'good,'" Steve said.

"But you never wore them last year.  You said you would and you didn't," Bucky pouted.

Grinning, Steve pulled out the red sweater with reindeer pattern he planned to wear tonight.  He liked when Bucky flirted like this.  It had been so rare for Bucky to be anything but an anxious mess when they had first started dating.  Now Bucky had so much more confidence, and that made Steve happy.  "Okay, but you have to wear an ugly sweater," he said.

"Huh?"

"It's an ugly sweater party."

Bucky looked down at the reindeer sweater and smiled.  "But your sweater isn't ugly.  I like it.  You'll look like a nerd.  A wholesome nerd."  It only took a second for Bucky's smile to fade.  "I don't have any holiday sweaters." 

Steve knew immediately that Bucky was thinking about the sweaters he _did_ own.  Steve loved Bucky's worn-out sweaters with the holes he poked his thumbs through.  "Luckily, I have an aunt who gives me one every year," he said.  From his drawer he pulled out a green sweater with a snowflake pattern.  "Yes?"

"Okay."  Bucky looked relieved, and Steve couldn't resist wrapping him up and planting a kiss on him.  

Into Bucky's ear he whispered, "Wholesome gay nerds."

***

"Is that a present in your pants, or are you just happy to see me?" Bucky whispered in Steve's ear just before Peggy opened the wreath-adorned door.  She caught them laughing and gave them a broad smile. 

"Hello!  Lovely, lovely sweaters, the two of you!"  Peggy opened her arms to reveal a monstrosity of a sweater that looked like Santa's face, including a bushy cotton beard. 

"Hand-made by my aunt," Steve said.  "And these were hand-made by the good people down at the grocery store."  He handed Peggy a plate of gingerbread cookies.

"Magnificent!  Come on in." 

Bucky entered behind Steve and took it all in.  All the lights and tinsel and music and people.  He tried not to let it overwhelm him.  He had Steve, after all.  He hurried forward a step and slipped his hand into his husband's. 

"Well, would you look at that?" Steve said.

"What?" Bucky asked. 

Through the arched entryway into the living room, Bucky could see a bunch of people standing around with plates, nibbling and talking.  A big Christmas tree took up one corner.

Steve pointed up.  Bucky's eyes followed to see a little bit of greenery hanging.  "Mistletoe." 

Then Steve's lips were on his. 

Even though this was what Steve had promised, Bucky still found himself blushing, especially when he heard a few "Woo-hoo"s from the other room, and a smattering of applause from Sam and Sharon.  "Bout time you two got here," Sam said, shaking Steve's hand.  "You know the party started at seven?"

"I had some trouble convincing this one to crawl out of his cave," Steve said, squeezing Bucky's hand so Bucky would know he was just kidding.  Bucky still felt himself want to curl up in the corner, until he remembered what was in Steve's pants, and then he couldn't help but smile and try to think of something else.

After a while – Bucky had gotten some food, and Steve stole from his plate, and then Steve had dragged Bucky into the kitchen to get drinks, just so they could stop under the mistletoe twice – Bucky started to notice how Steve was shifting his weight a lot, moving his hips around.  Trying to get comfortable.  Buzzed from one beer, Bucky let his hand roam up under the back of Steve's sweater.  Steve shifted again and put his arm around Bucky, kissed his temple.  "Soon," he said, knowing that Bucky would rather be someplace else.

Bucky would rather be back home, in their bedroom, with Steve wearing just those ridiculous underpants.  He occupied himself by thinking of what he'd like to do to Steve.  But he had to stop and focus on the present so he didn't get noticeably horny.  Of course, the horniness was all Steve's fault.  He hadn't even given Bucky a blow job before they left, even though Bucky had all but begged for one. Bucky probably should have jacked off in the bathroom, because it was making him crazy standing right next to Steve and being able to kiss him, and not be able to rip his clothes off.  Or grind up on him.

"How's school going?" Sharon asked him, giving Bucky something to talk about.  Sharon had been a huge help in Bucky's classes.  He had only one more semester and then he'd have his associate's degree.  Then, naturally, the subject turned to animals and then Bucky and Sharon were discussing Queenie's various ailments and the discharge from Little Nicky's missing eye and suddenly Bucky felt Steve squeeze his ass to get his attention.

He realized he had been talking Sharon's ear off and let her go, then turned to Steve.  "Are you ready to go?" he asked, maybe a little too eagerly.

Steve laughed.  "Just one thing first."

Pulling Bucky back under the mistletoe, he gave him a beery wet kiss that went on long enough for Bucky to relax into him.  If he pushed his hips into Steve's hard enough, he could feel the bow on Steve's underwear through his jeans.  Steve had to know exactly how that was affecting Bucky.

When they finally pulled apart, Steve asked, "Ready?"

"Ready," said Bucky.

***

The glow of their Christmas tree through the big picture window and the lights wound around the posts on the front porch made the otherwise dark house look inviting.  Bucky didn't think he'd ever get used to it: having his own house.  Having a husband.  Feeling safe and happy.  Even from the driveway, he could see their two dogs, Cheddar and Star, watching them approach with their paws up on the windowsill.  A light snow had started to fall.  It coated everything, made it glisten in the moonlight.

Cheddar and Star were waiting at the door, tails wagging, when they came inside and stomped the snow off their feet.  Bucky ruffled their fur while Steve hung up his coat, then took Bucky's coat from him and hung that up too.  Then Steve leaned one shoulder up against the wall and looked down at where Bucky was crouched with the dogs.  "So?" Steve asked.

Bucky stood up.  "First, I need you to light a fire in the fireplace while I put the dogs away."

A smile played on Steve's lips.  Already he was liking where this was going.  "Sure thing."

Bucky's preparation seemed to be a bit more than just shutting the dogs up in the spare room and corralling the cats into the room as well.  Steve knew that was all for his benefit: Bucky could care less if the animals watched them in bed, and Steve had really tried to be the same way, but all that had gone out the window the one time he'd been fucking Bucky up against the counter and Star had come over and starting licking Steve's ass.  Total mood killer, even if it had resulted in hysterical laughter.

All autumn long, Steve had chopped up wood, and had a huge stack waiting by the fireplace.  He liked a nice fire, and it saved on heat.  More importantly, _Bucky_ liked having a fire going.  It made him snuggly. 

Steve couldn't wait for Bucky to get him undressed.  He hated thongs, which was the main reason why he hadn't worn Bucky's joke gift.  But just the thought of Bucky pulling this thong off of him was foreplay enough for Steve.  From the other room, he heard some rummaging through drawers and closets and sat back on his heels to peek over at what Bucky might be doing in the kitchen.  He couldn't see much; the kitchen island was in the way. 

"You need help with anything?" Steve called.

"Nope!"  Bucky finally came over.  His arms were full of things, mostly a big fuzzy blanket.  The blanket was super soft, a minky fur, and was Bucky's favorite for snuggling.  He dropped the blanket on top of Steve.  "Spread that out on the floor."

"The floor, huh?"  No answer to that, and Steve did as he was told.  Then he turned and saw Bucky with a length of tinsel in his hands, looking around thoughtfully.  Steve sat down with his legs spread around Bucky and put a hand on Bucky's knee and waited for instruction.

With a sigh, Bucky put the tinsel aside with his other supplies, which included a box of candy canes and some KY jelly.  Then he leaned over Steve and kissed him. 

The kiss was just a little more heated than those they'd shared at Peggy's house.  One thing Steve had learned about being a married couple was that they didn't kiss nearly as much as they had when they'd first started dating.  It hadn't ever bothered him, not really, but sometimes he did forget how nice it was just to kiss and not immediately start thinking about sex.  So he let himself relax a little and not rush things.  Slid his hands around to clasp at the small of Bucky's back and tilted his head back and let Bucky take his time. 

Bucky was a really good kisser.  Steve didn't know if he'd learned it from Natasha or if he was just naturally good at it.  Steve's kissing technique had always been sloppy and rushed, and over their time together, Bucky had often stopped to tell Steve that he needed to use less tongue or go slower, and Steve knew he himself wasn't very good at kissing.  Mostly because he'd spent so much time in hook-up relationships where kissing wasn't as important as fucking.  He had learned to let Bucky take lead when they were making out.  Like now.  "Sorry," Bucky whispered when he pulled away.  His eyes were dark and shone in the firelight.  "I've been wanting to do that all night."

"I don't mind," Steve said, sneaking in one more small kiss.

Sitting back, Bucky tugged at the back of Steve's sweater, and Steve ducked his head so his sweater and the t-shirt underneath came off all in one movement.  He felt his skin respond to the sudden cool air, and reached out to play with the hem of Bucky's sweater.

Bucky smiled playfully.  "Not yet."  He reached for the tinsel.  "Lay down."

Cocking his head inquisitively, Steve lowered himself onto his back.  The blanket was supersoft beneath him.  For long moment, Bucky just looked at him.  Then he seemed to remember the task at hand. 

"Okay, now raise your arms up over your head."

Now Steve understood.  Bucky wrapped the scratchy silver tinsel around his wrists and tied it to the leg of the armchair next to the fireplace.  "Kinky," said Steve with a laugh.  He tested it – it held pretty well, but he knew he could break out of it.

Bucky used the end of the tinsel to tickle Steve right in the armpit. 

"Hey!"

"I have you right where I want you," Bucky said, grinning.  He climbed between Steve's legs and just looked at him again.  Steve felt his nipples harden, and Bucky had barely touched him.  Mostly it was the heat of the fire on the one side of him, and the cool on the other side.

“Do you now?”

“Yup.”  Bucky unbuckled Steve’s belt and tugged it off.  It landed with a clink on the floor a few feet away.  Steve wriggled his hips in anticipation.  His cock was hard now, so hard the stupid underwear was even more uncomfortable.  Taking his time, Bucky unbuttoned Steve’s fly and applied some pressure as he unzipped Steve’s jeans.  Then, carefully, without pulling down the thong, Bucky eased the jeans off Steve’s hips and pulled them off.  He had forgotten about Steve’s shoes, and for a long couple of minutes, Steve was laid out wearing only that ridiculous thong with his pants around his ankles. 

He closed his eyes.  The house was silent except for the crackling fire and Bucky’s fingers picking at the knots in Steve’s bootlaces.  Finally, the shoes came off, then the jeans.  “Should I leave your socks on?  I don’t want your little toesies to get cold,” said Bucky.  Steve felt Bucky’s fingers grab hold of his big toe and wiggle it around.  He laughed.  “I mean, your socks are so cute!”

Steve opened his eyes and raised his head.  He’d forgotten that he was wearing red and white striped socks.  His “Christmas socks.” 

He laughed and laid his head back.  “Whatever you want to do to me,” Steve said.  His whole body ached for whatever Bucky had planned.  Steve had no idea what Bucky was going to do.  Tying up his hands?  That was new.  They’d never done anything like this before.  Mostly because, the one time he’d jangled his Springfield Police Department-issued handcuffs at Bucky suggestively, Bucky had gone cold and said he wasn’t into “that stuff.”

Well, maybe Bucky didn’t like the idea of being tied up.  Steve had no real problem with it.  He knew Bucky would never hurt him.

In fact, it seemed, after Bucky had crawled up to lay on top of Steve’s nearly naked body, Bucky only wanted to make out. 

Kissing with his hands secured up over his head made it all totally new.  He couldn’t run his hands through Bucky’s hair the way he liked, or grab Bucky’s perfect ass.  He couldn’t even take Bucky’s clothes off.  Every so often, as Bucky’s hips rocked against his, his cock would twinge and get just a little bit harder, and Steve would suddenly remember that Bucky still hadn’t started to undress.  He wasn’t wearing his shoes, but that ugly sweater was warm and slightly itchy against Steve’s chest.

Bucky trailed his kisses away from Steve’s mouth and down to his neck, where he started sucking sharp little spots on the sensitive skin there.  “Are you… gonna open your present soon?” he whispered, gasping a little as Bucky’s mouth sucked what would surely be a hickey tomorrow.

In response, fingers caressed his cock through the green velveteen fabric.  “Do you think I’ve been good?” Bucky asked sweetly.

“You’ve been very good.”  Steve stretched his neck up and kissed Bucky’s chin.

Out of nowhere, Bucky pulled out a candy cane and started unwrapping it.  “Have I?” he asked. 

Who knew there could be a way to suggestively unwrap a candy cane?  Bucky put the unwrapped cane into his mouth and sucked on it, hard.  Steve licked his lower lip. 

“You want some?” Bucky asked, and Steve nodded.

He twirled his tongue around the peppermint stick as Bucky watched.  Steve would have deep-throated the thing if it meant getting Bucky out of his clothes and down to business, but as Bucky pulled it from his mouth, he leaned down and kissed Steve again.  “You taste like candy,” Bucky whispered.

“So your plan is to torture me by feeding me candy and kissing me all night?” Steve asked.  He wiggled his shoulders like he was getting himself comfortable. 

“Well, I was thinking,” here Bucky put the candy cane back in his mouth, “maybe I’d like other parts of you to taste like candy.”

He drew the candy cane from his lips and lowered it to Steve’s chest.  “Like, here?” 

For a second Steve thought the stickiness might be a problem.  But Bucky’s saliva made it move all around his right nipple with ease.  Luckily Steve didn’t have chest hair to get caught.  And then Bucky lowered his face, keeping eye contact with Steve, and started sucking.

“Uhm, that’s good.”  Steve scooted up his knees, trying to get a little more contact. 

“Yummy.”  Bucky laughed low in his throat and put the candy cane back in his mouth.  Then he started working on the other side.

Steve closed his eyes and tried to enjoy this.  More than anything, Steve wanted to get the thong out of his ass.  He squirmed on the blanket but it was really jammed up his ass crack.  With Bucky laying all his weight on top of him, Steve’s movements to try to get comfortable were only making him harder, which made the thong part of the underwear more uncomfortable.

“Roll over,” Bucky said, scooting back suddenly. 

The rush of cool air over his front felt good, and he rolled away from the blazing fire to cool that side of his face.  He felt the tug of Bucky’s fingers on the waistband of the thong.  Ah, he thought.  Finally. 

But Bucky only pulled down the back.  And then a soothing sensation as a finger oiled up with lube ran right down where the thong had been just seconds before.

Steve made a small noise of surprise.  “Are we… switching?” he asked.  With Bucky, he had always topped, and Bucky had always bottomed.  There was one point, that first time they’d had sex, where Steve had been unsure of their roles, mostly because Bucky was bi and had never had sex with a man before.  Even then, Bucky had chosen to bottom.  Now, as Bucky ran his finger over Steve’s asshole, he wondered if Bucky had ever wanted to switch.  They’d never discussed it.

“No.”  Bucky said it lightly.  From this vantage point, Steve couldn’t see his face to know if he was considering it. 

Steve had bottomed before – with other people.  And he had done this same exact thing to Bucky countless times, warming him up, getting him nice and open.  He had nearly forgotten how good it felt, especially when Bucky worked a finger inside of him.  He especially liked how Bucky ran his other hand up and down Steve’s back while he did this. 

Then the finger was gone, and Steve heard the smack of the candy cane in Bucky’s mouth.  Another second or two passed, and then there was a hand pushing aside his cheek, and a hard bit of candy being stuck up his ass.

Steve giggled.  There was nothing else he could think of to do.  “Please tell me you’re not going to eat that after,” he said.

“Why not?” Bucky asked.  He poked the candy cane in and out, worked it around.  Steve struggled not to clench against it.  What if it broke off inside him? 

“You cannot do that.  You can’t eat something that’s been up my ass.”  Steve couldn’t stop giggling.  He hoped Bucky wasn’t offended. 

“Oh, no.  I wouldn’t do that,” said Bucky.  Then the candy cane was gone, and Steve felt a push on his hips, twisting them further to the side.  “I have something else I want to eat.”

As Bucky’s tongue glided over that tight muscle, Steve’s laughter faded into a little, “Oh!”  His breath came out in gasps as Bucky worked all around and in as far as he could get it.  Finally he managed to ask, “Does my ass taste like peppermint?”

Bucky laughed suddenly, a hot blast of breath against Steve’s ass.  “So… this isn’t sexy?”

“It is.  A little.  But mostly I just really want to know if my ass tastes as good as that candy cane.”

“Well…”

Now they both were laughing.  Bucky pulled the thong back up, and Steve tried to roll over.  “No, no, take it off.  Please!”

“Oh, fine.”  Bucky was still laughing a little as he looked down and admired the gift waiting to be opened.  “Well, I guess some part of that was turning you on?”

Steve just wiggled his hips.  “Open me!”

Laughing, Bucky yanked off the thong and threw it behind him.  With his hands on Steve’s knees, he looked down at Steve’s erect cock and said, “Aw, you shouldn’t have!”

Even though Bucky was laughing, Steve didn’t want him to feel like his efforts were in vain.  “Come here,” Steve said.  Once again, Bucky crawled up to Steve’s face.   “You know what I think is sexy?”

“What?” Bucky asked.  The hopeful look on his face affirmed Steve’s suspicions, that Bucky was a tiny bit hurt that Steve wasn’t totally into the whole candy cane thing. 

“You,” said Steve, grinning.

Bucky laughed and slapped him lightly on the chest.  “Come on.”

“I’m serious!”

“Well…”  Bucky looked over his shoulder, and even in the firelight Steve could make out Bucky’s reddened cheeks and flattered smile.  “What am I gonna do with all this chocolate syrup then?”

“How about you start taking off your clothes?” Steve nudged Bucky with his knee.

“What, you don’t want to fuck me while I’m wearing this ugly sweater?”

Another nudge with the knee.  “I want to look at those muscles you’ve been working so hard on.”  It had been over a year since Bucky had moved in with Steve, and about as long since Bucky started joining Steve for morning workouts.  The exercise had helped with Bucky’s confidence a lot, especially in building back the strength in his left arm. 

“You mean, these muscles?” asked Bucky, lifting up his green sweater to reveal washboard abs.

“Yeah,” Steve purred.  “Take it off.”

Bucky shimmied his shoulders a bit as he lifted the sweater off. 

“I like it,” said Steve.  “Show me more.”

Bucky started to unbutton his pants, then remembered something.  “Hold on.”

***

Bucky’s one last thing was a pair of felt reindeer antlers on a headband, which he placed on top of his head with a flourish. 

“Didn’t you buy those for Cheddar?” Steve asked.

“Yeah, but I don’t think he’ll mind if I borrow them.”  The bulldog had immediately started shaking his head when Bucky put the antlers on him, and didn’t stop rubbing his head against the side of the couch until they had come off.  Now Bucky shook his head slightly, making the little bells decorating the antlers jingle, and grinned down at Steve.

The way Steve looked at him was a turn-on in itself.  Of course, it helped that he didn’t seem to mind being tied up and in Bucky’s control. 

Bucky turned around and started inching his jeans off.  Just a little bit with a swing of his hips in time to some silent music in his head.  “Santa Baby,” or something like that.  Then, once the pants had cleared his ass, he dropped them to the floor and stepped out of them. 

He turned and saw Steve with his mouth slack.  “You were going commando all night?” he asked. 

Bucky just smiled back at him, grabbed the lube, and straddled Steve’s stomach.  For a second he had to close his eyes – Steve’s cock was hard and hot from the fire and Bucky could feel just a bit of pre-come wet against his ass.  Then he opened his eyes and he and Steve locked gazes.  He squeezed out some lube and reached behind himself, worked at his own asshole this time, all the while watching Steve’s expression.  His hand kept bumping up against Steve’s cock.  His other hand he wrapped around his own cock and made sure he was nice and hard, hard enough that Steve kept breaking eye contact to look.

They had done this position before, with Bucky riding Steve’s cock.  Not often, and never with Steve tied up the way he was.  Bucky let his hands roam over Steve’s chest as he rocked his hips up and down, back and forth, finding that sweet spot and then quickening his pace, all while the bells jingled on his antlers.  He was so used to Steve guiding him during sex – Steve’s hands moving his hips, Steve choosing fast or slow – that it felt almost like a brand new position. 

When Steve drew his knees up, Bucky used them for support as he leaned back, and the sudden pressure made him swear.  “Oh, fuck,” Bucky said, the words loud in the house.  He hadn’t even realized how quiet they had been.  The only sounds had been their heavy breathing. “Fuck, your fucking cock,” Bucky said, tilting his head back.  The Christmas tree lights twinkled down at him.  He could only go in this position for a short time before he needed to pull himself back from the edge of orgasm.  He shifted forward.  Between their hard stomachs, Bucky’s cock got a nice rub, and now Bucky could suck at Steve’s neck.  He was glad to see Steve’s gaze still on him.  Bucky reached back and gave Steve's balls a rough massage.  Steve's long eyelashes fluttered shut, and he let out a low groan. 

“I love you, Buck,” he moaned into Bucky's ear.  Then he set to nibbling at Bucky's earlobe, and Bucky forgot about everything else for a bit. 

“I love when you do that,” he whispered, when he came back to himself.  “I’m close, I’m so close.”

After that he didn't say much, which was unusual for him.  Steve often pulled his face away when they were close, but now Bucky realized that he could be kissing Steve the whole time they were coming.  So, mostly blindly, because the tree lights and fire and the relative dark of the room were too dazzling for his dilated pupils, Bucky's mouth found Steve's, and the rhythm of his hips found a way to work the rhythm of their tongues twining and breath and everything until Bucky didn't think he could take it anymore, and he clamped onto Steve's mouth with his own and squeezed his ass cheeks together and Steve groaned into him while Bucky could only make a whimpering sound as his cock pumped its load all over Steve's chest, on and on for long seconds. 

When Bucky released Steve's lower lip, they each heaved a sigh as they looked at each other. 

"I might have to tie you up like this every night," Bucky said.

"Just tie me up and leave me under the tree," Steve added.

Another kiss, and then Bucky said, "I should probably untie you now."  But then he kissed Steve again.

Later, after a shower and donning their flannel pajamas and all snuggled up in their bed, Bucky sighed against Steve's back.  "I love you."

Steve drew Bucky's arms tighter around him.  "I love you, too."

Outside, the snow fell.

 


End file.
